The Terracotta Stone
by iDangerKitten
Summary: Now PG for a certian someone! Lara Croft (of course) and the all too well known Indiana Jones. Married, their life embarks on a new adventure with two Kids, Matt and Ani. But when MI6 calls, adventure hits the scene.


Chapter I The Prized Hat...  
  
The door to the Jones' household creaked slowly open. Peeking inside the former Lara Croft (now Lara Jones), peeked her head through the door and checked to see if anyone had arrived home yet.  
"Hello?" she called into the house. Her own voice answered her with an echo. So they hadn't gotten home yet. The Ani and Matt were still at school, and her dear husband Indiana Jones must still be in his office.  
Lara's full lips curved into a grin as she strode into the house, her backpack slung over her shoulder. Nice and quiet, a time to do the much needed research on the Terracotta stone she had been informed of earlier that day.  
Lara rounded the corner only to find herself locked in the arms of another human wrapped in a passionate kiss...from...Indiana Jones. "Welcome home Baby." Indiana grinned at her. Lara laughed and beamed back at him. "What a way to come home...Hey."  
Just then the door burst open again and the entrance hall was filled with giggles and shrieks of joy.  
Lara and Indy looked at each other. "The kids." They laughed in unison.  
Ani (Anastasia) and Matt, Lara and Indy's two wonderful angels, bounded through the doors of the front hallway. Lara grinned at Indy and turned to walk into the hall.  
"Why hello Ms. Anastasia, Mr. Matthew, how was your day?" Lara grinned at them placing her hands to her thin hips.  
"Hey Mum, just great." Matt beamed as he trotted up the stairs and up into his room. A minute later he opened his door again and peeked out. "Dad?" He asked.  
Indy jogged to the bottom of the stairs. "Yes?" he asked.  
"Can I get a hat like yours someday?" Matthew asked.  
"Err.... It's called a Fedora and.... sure...I suppose we could manage that." Indy smirked.  
"Yes!" Matt drew back an arm and jumped up in the air and ran back into his room closing the door behind him once more.  
Just then, Indy felt a tiny hand tugging at his Leather Jacket. "Daddy?" Ani asked from below him.  
Indy grinned down at his five year old angel of a daughter, "What is it Anster?" he asked.  
"What's Incredulousus mean?" she asked innocently.  
Indy laughed, "You mean Incredulous sweetie."  
"Yeah! That's it."  
"My Ani, that's an awfully big word for a five year old" Indy smirked.  
"Five and one half!"  
"Oh...right," Indy looked at Lara with a half amused, half confused grin, "and I knew that." He muttered.  
"What's it mean?!" Ani asked more persistently.  
Indy sighed, "Well Hunny, it means, Skeptical or disbelieving."  
"Which one?" Ani asked tilting her head.  
"Ah, well, both actually."  
"So what does Skepticalus mean?" Ani asked.  
"That's skeptical Hun, and it means that you can not trust what they are saying or there is no truth to it." Indy grinned down at her.  
"Oh," Ani considered her Father's definition for a second then seemed pleased with his answer, "Okay. Bye Daddy."  
Indy frowned, "Where are you going?"  
"To my room." Ani grinned.  
"Oh.... Okay...have fun."  
Ani nodded and ran up the stairs to her room. Indy turned to Lara, "Now then...where were we?"  
Lara grinned at him tauntingly. "So how was your day Shexshy?" she asked walking into the kitchen. "Any new puzzles that you can't just seem to solve?"  
Indy frowned. "How the hell do you do that?"  
Lara turned to look at him, "Do what?" she asked innocently.  
"Be physic like that." Indy stated.  
"Oh," Lara laughed, "Was I right or something?"  
"Or something. Yeah, like always you are." Indy grinned.  
"Ah," Lara raised her eyebrows and began shuffling around for a few pots and pans. "Need help with it?" she offered.  
Indy looked at her for a second as she set 6 pans out on the kitchen counter. "Yeah, how bout you come look at this." He grinned.  
Lara abandoned the pans for a moment and looked at him. "Sure. Where is it?" she asked.  
"Oh, just back here in my office." He smirked. "Come on...I'll show you."  
Lara followed Indy as he led her to the back of the house and into his office. "Where?" she asked again, arching an eyebrow.  
"Here." Indy breathed pulling Lara close to him and kissing her once more.  
After the embrace, Lara smiled. "Now Indiana, there is no puzzle to that."  
"No." he grinned. "But, there is one to this." He walked over to his desk and pulled a cube from it. It looked like one of those color cubes that would take you hours to get the colors lined up, and they still wouldn't line up. "It's been plaguing me for weeks."  
Lara took it from him and gave it close study. She moved into the light and looked at it eve closer. "Hmm..." She grinned and gave the cube a few good twists. Within ten seconds the room was filled with a bright white light flowing from the cube. Lara's grin broadened. She tossed the cube back to Indy and began to walk towards the door. "Simple." She said as Indy caught the cube. As he caught it the glow extinguished and he set the article on his desk. "Women." He muttered simply. Lara turned to face him. "What was that?" she asked. "Nothing," Indy grinned. "Nothing at all." Lara looked at him with an unsure grin. "Uh huh...sure."  
Indy smiled innocently, "What? I didn't do it."  
Lara laughed, "Like I said before, sure."  
Indy laughed, "Always sarcastic."  
Lara grinned. "Indeed." She walked towards their bedroom, Indy trailing after her. "I had an interesting day at work today."  
"Oh?" Indiana asked.  
"Yes. MI6 contacted me...again." Lara grinned.  
Indy snickered. "Well, what do they want you for this time?"  
Lara frowned. "Same old, same old. You know the works. Ancient artifact, impending doom, the world needs to be saved again."  
Indy laughed again. "So what is it? Stone, Vase, a lost king, kingdom?"  
Lara laughed, "I think you've got the main idea. I just need someone to come with me." She hinted.  
"Ah, I see." He grinned. "So how much is it worth and," he paused, "what is it?"  
"I knew you'd ask that." She turned from him and headed back to the kitchen. "Last week, in France mind you, a Italian Archeologist was investigating the local cave paintings, you know, Neanderthals? They painted in caves long ago?"  
"Baby, I know what and who the Neanderthals were, I'm an archeologist too, remember?" Indy grinned.  
"Right, any how, the Italian archeologist went deeper into the caves then usual. There he found a stone." Lara's eyes sparkled with curiosity.  
"What is it called, and again, how much are we being paid?" he asked.  
"The Terracotta stone. Early 16th century artifact rumored to give the Emperor sights of the future." Lara beamed.  
"Sort of an early Nostradamus then?" Indy asked. Lara nodded. "And the price?"  
"Short of 2,000 euros and-" Indy cut Lara off, "When do we leave?"  
"Well, I'll be ready in fifteen. I already called Maggie to book her for babysitting the kids for the next week and the plane is leaving in two hours." Lara beamed.  
"Planning ahead?" Indy grinned.  
"Just telling the future." She grinned and left the room to go pack. Indy hadn't realized that she wasn't finished her tale, but that was his own mistake. Lara beamed as she trotted up the stairs.  
  
Indy and Ani stepped into the garage. "What car do you think your mother will want to take?" he asked, looking down at Ani.  
Ani shrugged and grinned. "The jeep is her favorite."  
Indy grinned back. "My what a smart girl." He complemented his daughter.  
Matt, then, bounded into the garage. "Did I miss anything?" he beamed, tossing his bags into the back of the family's white jeep wrangler.  
  
"The picking of the car." Indy beamed.  
Matt starred at where he had tossed his bags into the back of the white wrangler. "Well that is the right car, right?" he asked. "It is Mum's favorite."  
Indy grinned. "Of course it's the right car."  
"Sweet." Matt smirked as he opened the back door to the jeep and hopped in. Indy grinned as he watched Matt beam through the Jeep's widow. A small hand tugged at his leather coat. He looked down only to see his small daughter peering up at him with bright blue eyes.  
"What is it Ani?" he grinned down at her.  
"When are you coming back?" she asked solemnly, her eyes beginning to mist over.  
Indy sighed and looked his daughter in the eyes "About a week sweetie." He lifted her up and set her down in the back seat. "Now where is your mother?"  
"At the one day only JC Penny Shopping Sale." Matt grinned.  
"I sure hope that that was a joke." Indy grinned at Matt.  
"Sure thing pops." Matt grinned back. "It's all inside." Ani chimed. Indy laughed. "Will you buy me a hat like yours on this trip?" Matt asked. "Er....uh....Well," Indy began. Lara burst into the garage, swinging her backpack over her shoulder and stepping down the stairs, her combat boots making sharp thwacks on the floor. She grinned at Indy. "I trust everything is all set?" "Ready to go." He grinned back. "Superb." She smirked, striding past him and towards the Jeep. "Are you driving or am I?"  
"I think I'll drive." He grinned, knowing all to well about his wife's reckless driving skills.  
Lara grinned. "Good, I don't feel like getting pulled over today." She then stepped into the passenger seat.  
"You and me both." Indy muttered as he slid into the driver's side.  
Lara grinned. "Could be worse, it could be a stolen car."  
Indy glanced at his wife, casting her a cautious look. "You are kidding, right?"  
Lara grinned. "Of course."  
  
Thirty minutes later the family of four pulled into the Sweitheart's front driveway. Maggie Sweitheart, the at home mother of the family, came bounding down the driveway followed by her 12 children.  
Lara put her sunglasses on, stepped out of the jeep, and beamed at her best friend. "You remind me of the movie 'Cheaper by the Dozen'." She grinned at Maggie.  
"Well, it was our inspiration." Maggie smiled back at her friend. "Come inside, have a cup of tea."  
Lara looked back to where Indy was just stepping out of the car. "No time." Lara shook her head. "Sorry, we've got to be at the airport within the hour."  
Maggie looked disappointed, "Then at least let me pour you a cup to take with you."  
Lara laughed, "No Maggie, sorry there's no time."  
"I insist." Maggie stomped her foot and started tapping it while looking at her friend with a crossed look. "Or you aren't leaving this driveway. Do you hear me Lara Li?!"  
"I hear." Lara shrugged at Indy as if in a form of apology. "But hurry, or Indy and I will miss our flight.  
Indy watched as Ani waved to him. She then took off after Matt and the other kids who were playing tag, her shiny hair shimmering in the wind. He was going to miss her. Indy then looked to Lara who had the same look on her face. She had been watching her children go too. He walked over to Lara and placed a hand on her shoulder. Lara reached up a hand and placed it on his. She turned to him and looked into his eyes, "How long do you think it will last?"  
"A week tops Baby," he half smiled as he began to lead her up the driveway and up into the Sweitheart's household. "I hope." Indy whispered under his breath. "I hope..."  
  
Lara and Indy pulled on to the highway, Lara holding her steaming cup in her slender fingers. Indy picked up his coffee and took a sip. "What?" he asked, looking at his wife who starred out the window in a daze.  
"If this Terracotta stone is as powerful as they say, wouldn't it corrupt man?" she pondered not breaking away from the window.  
"Yes." Indy said thoughtfully.  
"Then why, after all that you and I have learned, are we trying to get this bloody thing?" she asked finally turning to him.  
"Because we've been asked to." He grinned slightly. "And we're getting paid."  
Lara stared at him thoughtfully, "With absolute power, comes absolute corruption."  
"Hey, what are you trying to imply?" he asked with a grin.  
"I'm trying to imply that there really isn't a difference between the stone and money." Lara sighed.  
"How do you mean?" Indy asked.  
"Money also corrupts people, just like the stone."  
"Are you saying that I'm corrupt?" Indy asked with a slight chuckle.  
"No...not yet anyways." She grinned at him.  
"Oh har har." 


End file.
